Two hearts together
by PikaPikaClouds
Summary: Moe and Miwa has ditched Ichigo, and Aoyama's just being plain mean to her. Kisshu and his gang strikes a bet with Ichigo when she stands up to them,  so what will this lead to?
1. Chapter 1

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: Ok, so this fanfic is set like, a couple of years after the anime. And of course, it KISSHU AND ICHIGO PAIRING!**

**Kisshu: haha, my little kitten**

**Ichigo: *turns red***

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: Ichigo-chan, why are you turning red? **

**Ichigo: umm, ehhh, you see…**

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: Never mind. I really hope you peeps enjoy this fanfic! **

**P.S. To any of those people who are using the terms 'grade' and stuff. I'm from New Zealand, and we use a totally different system. Instead of grade, we use year, and when you finish college (high school, I think it is. Grade 8 to grade 12) you finish in year 13 'cos we start school when we're five. But we also have high schools here, but mostly colleges. I'll just use high school for your convinence. Oh yeah, and I need to you how the school system works:**

**Year 1-6 – Primary School (Ages: 5-10/11)**

**Year 7-8 - Intermediate/ Middle School (Ages: 10/11- 12/13)**

**Year 9-13 – College/ High School (Ages: 13/14- 17/18)**

**University – 17/18+**

_**xXxXxXx**_

**xXx~Chapter 1~xXx**

**Ichigo's POV**

I trudged through the high school hallway dreading the whole way. People ignored me, Moe and Miwa completely ditched me two years ago, and Aoyama-kun –no, Aoyama, is just plain mean to me. He's one of the most popular boy in the school, used to date me, ditched me as I soon as I entered my second year of high school and basically makes fun of me whenever he gets a chance. It had been two years since that time, since the time he used to be all nice to me. My only friends here are Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce, and Pudding. As I opened my locker, Pudding suddenly appeared beside me and said

"Morning Ichigo!"

I jumped. "Pudding! You scared me!"

"Pudding is sorry." She grinned.

Suddenly, Zakuro, Mint and Lettuce appeared beside me.

"Hurry up Ichigo." Mint said.

"We're going to be late. The bell is going to ring in about 2 minutes!" Lettuce cried looking at her watch.

I shrieked and tried to get all of my books for my first two classes.

Mint, Zakuro, Pudding, Lettuce and I ran to class as the bell rang.

**In the caferteria**

I stretched my arms out and yawned. Lettuce had to go to the library to study and Zakuro had to leave school early for a photo shoot. Pudding was in the queue in the caferteria and Mint was going to be late. I chomped on my sandwich and chugged down my bottle of water. Suddenly, Aoyama and his gang-well, not really his gang, his leader was Kisshu- approached me.

"Look whose here, sitting all by herself." Aoyama sneered.

_**Shit**_

I did nothing, but continue on to eat my sandwich and chug down my bottle of water.

"Hey! Don't just ignore us!" Keiski shouted.

By now, everyone in the caferteria was watching us.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Pudding yelled running over to me.

"Oh look, the little shortie is here." Taruto sneered.

"I'm not a little shortie, KID!" Pudding yelled.

"hehe wait- WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"KID!"

"SHORTIE!"

"KID!"

"SHORTIE!"

"KID!"

"SHUT UP!" Kisshu yelled.

They both fell silent.

"We still need to deal with this loner." He continued.

Suddenly, I felt anger rising through me, just what the hell was he thinking? I'm NOT a loner and he is NOT going to make fun of me this time! I stood and put my face right in front of Kisshu's.

"You're just a coward and can't be brave enough to pick someone your own size! What have **I** ever done to you? Answer me, playboy!"

He remained silent. Beneath his bangs, I could see him smirking. He walked away with his gang, and said "Be ready."

Cries of

"OMG! Did you just see that?"

"The way he walks is so sexy!"

"He is like the hottest guy I have ever seen!"

I had a feeling that this was going to get worse.

_**xXxXxXx**_

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: DIDYOULIKEIT? DIDYOULIKEIT? DIDYOULIKEIT?**

**Taruto: NO! I was called a KID!**

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: *says innocently* But you look like one**

**Taruto: Why you!**

**Pudding: *pops up* KID! KID! KID! KID! KID! KID! KID! KID!**

**Taruto: *starts chasing Pudding***

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: *sweat drops* hehe, thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! Just review of you wanna say something. Critical reviews welcomed, but not too critical please. **

**See ya next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: I got two reviews in one day! YIPEE! Sorry, but I usually get one review every five days. xD **

**So a huge thank you to Mew Haruko and Sailor Phoneix Black, who either subscribed, favourited, reviewed, or a bit of all. **

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_**xXxXxXx**_

**xXx~Chapter 2~xXx**

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

I groaned as I rubbed my eyes. I had a feeling that- no, I was _**certain**_ that today was going to be the worst day ever. I got dressed into a long-sleeved purple top and faded jeans. I looked at my clock- _**Wah!**_ I'd been spacing for a whole twenty minutes and I was going to be late for school, I ran down the stairs and out the door, skipping breakfast. As I ran into school, people were snickering at me. I'd gotten used to it, but it seemed to be _**everybody**_ that was snickering at me, at my every move. As I passed people in the hallway, I heard them commenting,

"Ew. Just what the hell is she wearing?"

"Yeah. Those with no taste would wear _**that**_."

I'm used to it. Everyday those comments would come flying at me. But one comment made me frown;

"I'm so glad, I get to do _**that**_ to her this afternoon."

_**xXx~Time Skip~xXx**_

As I opened the door to the caferteria, I was greeted by buckets of water splashing right at me.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Mint yelled.

"Pudding will never forgive whoever did it this!" Pudding yelled.

"Haha, just think of this as revenge. It's not that hard actually, to get people to help me with Ichigo being so ugly." Kisshu appeared, smirking.

"Ichigo isn't ugly!" Lettuce said.

"I guess that's reality." Zakuro said, truthfully.

"One-sama!" Mint cried.

I clenched my fists.

"Being a coward as always, right playboy?" I sneered. "Getting people to do your own dirty work instead of yourself. I've never seen someone so lazy before."

Kisshu flushed hot for a second and then cooled down and said,

"At least, I'm better than you. While you do the dirty work, I sit around. Now, that's nice."

I don't know why- don't ask- but I suddenly blurted out the question I really wanted to ask

"Why are you doing this?"

"You're an interesting toy. Your ugly, stupid, and yet, you have such a strong will. I'm just testing how far, you can stand it."

_**Oh.**_ So he was just testing me.

"Me? Ugly? I'll prove it to you that I'm **NOT** ugly, I'm **NOT** stupid, and I can stand **WHATEVER **you do to me!"

"Doubt it, weakling."

"I am **NOT** a **WEAKLING**!"

"Then…"

"What?"

"Let's have a bet."

_**Oh no. **_

_**xXxXxXx**_

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: *jumps up and down* So, so, does anybody know why Ichigo said Oh no. ? **

**Zakuro: The answer is obvious**

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: I know! That's 'cos Kisshu's bets are-**

**Mint: *covers eStElLaRoXuRsOx's mouth* You're spoiling it for the readers.**

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: Oh. Sorry. Anyways, I tried to make this chapter interesting. But the next chapter, I'm working on it at the moment. AND IT'S WAY LONGER THAN THIS ONE!**

**Anyways! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! You don't have to review, I just want you readers to enjoy it! If you have any suggestions, or comments or improvements that I should make, just tell me! Critical review welcomed, but not too critical please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: Thankyou to ****Mew Haruko, Sailor Phoneix Black, IGoTeeHee, Kisshuthekiller, Lady-match maker and 1411alexis who either, alerted, subscribed, favourited, or a bit of some! You guys made my day! **

**MESSAGE TO ALL MY READERS:**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know some of you have been waiting for this! For those who wants fluff, it's not gonna come until later on in the story, which means, a couple more chapters! **

_**xXxXxXx**_

_**xXx~Chapter 3~xXx**_

**Ichigo's POV**

It's rumored that Kisshu's bets are the worst. But I couldn't refuse him or I would seem like a coward.

"Okay." I agreed.

"If you can prove yourself to be pretty, and your not stupid or a weakling, I won't tease you anymore. But you also have to gain my heart. If you lose… consider yourself dead." He smirked.

I nodded.

"Good luck." He said and walked away with his gang.

_**xXx~Time Skip~xXx**_

I was dragged to the mall by Mint and Pudding. Zakuro and Lettuce followed closely behind.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You had a bet that you had to prove yourself pretty, smart and not a weakling right?" Mint asked.

I nodded.

"Then you need to start with beauty first."

We reached a shop called Jay Jays (awesome shop in my country). I bought a demin and a black mini shorts, a pink and a beige singlet and a crème coloured hoodie. Next, we hit Glassons (another awesome shop) and bought a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, a t-shirt that said 'I don't give a damn' and a violet coloured sundress. Finally, Supre. I had been forced to buy a skirt that went justabove my knees and was black and white. A beige coloured jumpsuit and a white belt.

"Next, we're gonna hit Smiggle! (I don't own)" yelled Mint.

"Nya? I don't have any money left!" I said.

"My treat, as well as the all the shops we're gonna to after."

"After?" I squeaked.

"Yup."

"Tell me why I'm here again?" I asked, annoyed. I was getting a chunk of my hair- not a lot- dyed meadow green. We had just been to Smiggle and had bought a Black bag, sports covering- I don't even know why Mint bothered to buy it-, and blue, light blue and light green pens, pencils, rubbers in all shapes and sizes as well as a black coloured pencilcase. Then we hit another shop to which I cannot remember and bought a chocolate coloured rug, white paint, a white desk, and a duvet cover set that was beige with chocolate coloured dots. Mint was currently on the phone talking to someone.

"So then Ichigo-onee-chan can look really pretty!" Pudding answered for Mint.

I smiled. Then realization hit me.

"What? So you're saying that I'm not pretty looking like I'm currently am?" I asked, angrily.

"N-n-no. Pudding-chan means so that Ichigo-onee-chan can look even prettier!" She sweatdropped.

I flopped down on my bed, exhausted from just giving my room a makeover, painting with Pudding, Zakuro, and Lettuce complete white, along with changing my duvet set, replacing my old desk and removing my old blakc rug and replacing it with my new one.

"On Monday, you're gonna be wearing these demin mini shorts, along with this pink singlet and…" Zakuro trailed off.

Mint started rumaging through my jewelly box,

"And these silver bangletts and…" she continued for Zakuro.

Lettuce started going through my wardrobe,

"And these black sneakers, along with this black cap." Lettuce finished proud of herself.

"Hey! Pudding-chan didn't get a chance to help Ichigo-onee-chan!" Pudding pouted.

"Oh, and I've also put you're new stationary in your new pencilcase. And I got my maids to collect the books from your locker at school and they've covered it with the sports covering thing. It's all in your new backpack." Mint said with a tone of triumphant, ignoring Pudding.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"No problem!" Lettuce said.

"We've gotta go now." Mint added.

"Yeah, Pudding-chan needs to looks after her brothers and sister!"

"I've got a photo-shoot to go to."

"See ya!" I say, waving them off.

As they leave, I smirk.

"Ready or not, here I come. _**Kisshu**_."

_**xXxXxXx**_

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: Did you like it?**

**Ichigo: *smirks* of course I did**

**Kisshu: My bets aren't that bad, are they?**

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: Not really, but a lotta trouble goes through them**

**Kisshu: Ohhhhh**

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: *sweat drops***

**Ichigo: Stupid Kisshu**

**Kisshu: Hey! I'm NOT STUP-**

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: *cuts Kisshu off* ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You don't have to review, I only really just want you to enjoy this. You can review if you want. Constructive criticism allowed, as well as criticism, but not too harsh please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: I'm really sorry, I couldn't update sooner. I didn't have any broadband left, so I have to use the school's internet. **

**Thanks to IGoTeeHee, ****1411alexis, MewHaruko, ****Sailor Phoenix Black, Kisshuthekiller, Lady Match-maker who either favourited, alerted, or subscribed. **

**Another thanks to my reviewers- IGoTeeHee, I put Kisshu's reaction in here, just like you wanted! **

**Another thanks to my readers! **

_**XXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**xXx~Chapter 4~xXx**_

**Ichigo's POV**

It feels weird, to have every single pair of eyes on you as soon as you enter the school. Being a nobody at first, and then, _KABOOM!_ I'm famous!

"Ichigo-onee-chan looks really pretty today!" Pudding complimented.

"Of course. Differs a lot from her usual appearance." Mint added.

"Ichigo looks pretty as always." Lettuce protested.

"The bet is useless anyways." Zakuro said.

"Is not! How would feel if someone called you a ugly bitch, stupid asshole, and a freakin' weakling!" Mint protested.

"Mint-onee-chan just swore." Pudding said, amazed.

"Um, Mint, that's slightly exaggerated." Lettuce laughed nervously.

"Hmph." Was all Zakuro said.

"Who's the new girl?"

"I've gotta ask her out."

I rolled my eyes. How pathetic, they've taken some attention to me as soon as I change my appearance. Are people always like this?

As the teacher was taking the register roll, every pair of eyes were on me.

"Momiyia Ichigo."

"Here." I said, with a bored tone.

Gasps were heard from around the room.

"That's her?"

"OMG! What did she do?"

Well, _**duh**_. I'm sitting in my usual seat. My hair is still the same colour. The only difference, is my appearance and my façade.

In my other classes, it was the same.

Stares, stares, stares, comments. I'm sick of it, someone, just shut it!

**Kisshu's POV**

Someone kill me. I can't believe I'm even saying this. She is damn hot. Ichigo. No, I don't even care if she changed her appearance, even a little bit of her personality. I loved her before that. Ever since, I laid my eyes on her, I knew I loved. But today, she looked even more irresistible. Her pink-coloured singlet showed her curves, the demin mini-shorts showed her smooth, milky legs. Her-

"Man, what's up with you?" Kyo asked me.

"What?" I asked back.

"You're spacing out."

He followed my gaze and smirked. "Is that little Ichigo really that irresistible?"

I blushed a light pink, ignored his comment and walked to my locker.

"Dude, you can't hide your feelings man!" He yelled down the hall.

_**xXx~Time Skip~xXx**_

I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Can't you keep your fucking stares to yourself? It's annoying!" I yelled, standing up.

Everyone stopped eating, their forks/ spoons mid-air, mouths opened, _**staring**_.

"I said, can't you keep your fucking stares to YOURSELF!" I repeated, impatiently.

After a few seconds silence, the caferteria went back to normal- no more stares. Phew.

As I continued eating my pasta, I felt a breath on my neck. I jumped.

"Haha, so little Ichigo is afraid of a breath?" Kisshu said, smirking.

I glared at him, when I realised the rest of his gang wasn't with him.

"Where's the rest of your gang?" I asked, curiously.

His eyes darted away and said, "Well, argh, um, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" I asked, suspiciously, narrowing my eyes.

He sighed in defeat. "I suck at maths, music and art, okay?"

I snorted. "And, So?."

"I get bad grades."

"Does it look like I care?"

"I have to repeat another grade. I can't be on the soccer team anymore then."

"That's a shame really."

He ignored my remark. "So I need a tutor."

"Don't even ask."

"Please? I really need to pass these subjects."

My eyes widened in shock, here, in front me, was Kisshu Tomedo **(a/n: Sorry, I had no idea what his last name was) **begging me. Hm, but he could be lying.

"No way."

"Please?"

"No."

I turned around and ignored him, and continued on eating my pasta.

"You should do it." Pudding said.

"I agree. Why don't you give it a shot?" Lettuce commented.

"And! I heard that you earn $30 each time you tutor someone! Oh, I'm so jealous!" Pudding added.

My eyes perked up. Money? I've been broke lately, and Ryou always deducts my pay because I'm so 'loud'.

I turned around, to see Kisshu there, smirking.

"Give me one good reason why I should." I told him.

"They said, that you also got extra credits. And like what that little kid said, you earn $30 each time you tutor me."

Extra credits, my house (it's like a school system thingy) has been on credits pretty low lately. This would a good chance to boost it up. Plus… MONEY!

"When?" I asked.

"Mr Kyoyama wants to see you after school today." And with that, he walked off.

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: I hope you enjoy this chapter! And this is four pages long! It's like the longest I have ever written!**

**Kisshu: *smirks* Oh, I enjoyed it. **

**Ichigo: *blushes* PERVET!**

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: Get a room.**

**Kisshu: Oh, I will.**

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: *sweat drops* I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want anything to happen in the next chapter or in the story, your ideas are welcomed! You don't have to review if you don't want to, but if you do, construction criticism allowed as well as criticism but not too harsh please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: Thanks to all those who read, reviewed, favourited, or subscribed!**

**Especially to …**

**IGoTeeHee, ****1411alexis, MewHaruko, ****Sailor Phoenix Black, Kisshuthekiller, Lady Match-maker, ****danimewmewaddict, At0mskThePirateKing.**

**OMG! I found this really awesome thing, which is **↓

►Play

**OH! I know, in each chapter, I'm gonna put something that's gonna be something like that play button thingy. And because this is chapter 5, and I haven't put anything in the past four chapters, here;**

**Okay, enough of that, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**xXxXxXxXx**_

**xXx~Chapter 5~xXx**

**Ichigo's POV**

Mr Kyoyama is the dean of my year. When I entered his office, I noticed there were trophies on the shelf, a picture of his family on a wall and a painting on another.

"I see you've arrived. Sit down." Mr Kyoyama gestured to the seat in front of him.

I took a seat.

"As you know, we are going to discuss the matters of tutoring Kisshu."

I nodded.

"You will be paid $30 by the school each time you tutor someone. In this case, Kisshu."

I nodded again.

"You will be tutoring Kisshu in maths, art and music."

I nodded, - just how many times do I have to nod?

"Very well. You can set your location of where you tutor him anywhere you like, as well as the time. But before I let you go, there is one condition."

This made me curious. "What is it?" I asked.

"Will you do your best to tutor you 'student'?" he asked seriously, making air quotes.

"Yes." I replied.

"You may go."

I left his office and went to find Kisshu.

_**xXx~Time Skip~xXx**_

I gritted my teeth. Finding Kisshu is the hardest thing ever. Just where could he be?

"Looking for me?" I felt a breath on my neck.

I shrieked. "Don't do that!" I yelled.

He smirked.

"Anyways, when do you want your first lesson to be?" I asked him, ignoring his smirk.

He thought about it for a moment, and said, "Today? I've a got a maths test coming up."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sure, where?"

"My place."

"Okay."

**Normal POV**

And so Ichigo, being as dense as ever, went to her next class, and Kisshu went, smirking.

**Ichigo's POV**

I knocked on Kisshu's door. Nobody answered, I knocked again. Again, nobody answered, by now I was banging on the door, when somebody opened it.

"Have some patience, would you?" Kisshu said, smirking, with his arm slinged over some girl.

I groaned. "So you mean, I've been banging on your for the past 10 minutes while you've been making out with some girl?"

"Pretty much."

"Hey! I'm right here!" The girl said, pointing at herself.

"I know." Kisshu said, kissing her.

"Get a room." I said, stomping past them.

"She's just jealous." I heard Kisshu whispering to the girl.

"Like hell I am!" I yelled sarcastically.

I opened my bag and dumped two textbooks onto the kitchen table.

Kisshu came and sat down.

"Get an exercise book, pencil, and a ruler, dumb ass." I said to him.

"Harsh…" he muttered under his breath.

"Get used to it!" I yelled after him.

He trudged back and dumped his things onto the table then sat down.

"Do page one, it's just a quick revision." I told him.

He flicked over to it and squint at it hard.

"Errr, um…"

"You got a problem?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't it at all." He said sheepishly.

My jaw dropped. Just how bad was he?

"Let me see your report card." I demanded.

He handed me it and guess what? An _**F-. **_

"Your music and art ones as well."

He handed both of them over- an_** F-. **_

I gave him a _**what-the-hell **_look.

"I suck, okay? I told you." He protested.

I sighed, this was going to be hard.

"So what don't you get?" I asked him.

"All of it."

"Seriously? You don't even know how to find the area of a triangle? Or a circle? Man, you suck."

"Shut up!"

"Okay." I sighed, sitting beside him.

"So… basically, the formula is a triangle is base…"

_**xXx~Time Skip~xXx**_

I stretched my arms.

"Let's have a break, okay?"

I went into the kitchen and found _Collisions Mallowpuffs_. OMG! I LOVE THEM! I found a can of coke, popped it open and started drinking it. I popped a _Collisions Mallowpuff_ into my mouth. It was so _good_! The puffy marshmallow with the oozing toffepop.

"Are you done, stuffing your face yet?" Kisshu called from the living room.

I ignored and continued on popping _Collisions Mallowpuffs_ into my mouth. When I felt like I ha enough, I walked toward the door, and tripped. At the same time, Kisshu came into the kitchen. My breath stopped, I froze.

I had fallen on top of Kisshu.

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: YIPEEE! I HAVE COMPLETED THIS CHAPTER BEFORE THE WEEKEND! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! OMG! I can't wait to even what happens to both of them! If you want something to happen, tell me! But perhaps, I should let them kiss in the next chapter cos it would seem too soon. Oh, maybe in the next chapter, I could-**

**Ichigo: SHUT UP!**

**Kisshu: Embarrassed, huh?**

**Ichigo: *death glare***

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: *sweat drops* um, guys? Hello? **

**Ichigo and Kisshu: *death glare***

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: *laughs nervously* haha, um, I hope you enjoy this chapter! You don't have to review, but if you do, constructive criticism welcomed as well as criticism but not too harsh please! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: Sorry! I've been sick since Saturday and I've also lost my voice. **

**Thank you to Takkun Cat who gave me this line "Ichigo was stunned that she fell on top of Kisshu. Kisshu smirked and turned her around so he was on top and pinned her down.****" Of course, I changed it slightly to Ichigo's POV. XD. **

**A huge thanks to all my readers, and to these people who either subscribed, favourited, alerted or a bit of; ****At0mskThePirateKing, kookies-kisshu, Takkun Cat, Lady Match-maker, danimewmewaddict, 1411alexis, Sailor Phoenix Black, IGoTeeHee, Mew Haruko, Kisshuthekiller, and BakaSaru89. **

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

**xXx~Chapter 6~xXx**

**Ichigo's POV**

I froze. I had landed on top of Kisshu. And guess what he did? He smirked and pinned me down! That damn playboy. He leaned in… and stopped. I stared into his eyes. I didn't realise they were a nice golden colour, I had always thought they were an ugly yellow colour. My heart was beating fast… he looked so- WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?

"Like what you see?" Kisshu smirked.

I gritted my teeth, and pushed him off me. "Who would?"

I walked back into the living room and he followed. I turned around and faced him.

"It never happened." I told him.

"But it did."

I rolled my eyes. "Just pretend it never happened."

"We'll see about that."

Argh, I hate it when he smirks!

**Kisshu's POV**

Why does she make me want her every second? I'm supposed to be a playboy! I find a girl, make out with her, and when I get tired of her, I dump her. But, this is different. I want Ichigo more than anybody else. When she tripped and landed on top of me, I couldn't help but stare at those perfect, pink lips. I want Ichigo, I _**want**_ her.

_**xXx~Time Skip~xXx**_

"I'm home!" I yelled as I ran into the house.

"How was your tutoring?" Mum asked.

"He's stupid. REALLY stupid."

"You can't blame him. Everyone has weaknesses."

"But mum, he doesn't even know the formula to calculate an area of a triangle or even a circle!"

She thought about this for a moment. "I guess he _**is**_ kind of stupid."

_**xXx~Time Skip~xXx**_

I closed the door to my bed and sighed. My father had gotten frantic over dinner when he found out the gender of the person I'm tutoring.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_So, who's the person you're tutoring?" Dad asked as he reached for a chicken wing. _

"_Kisshu Toemoda" _

_Dad froze. "Kisshu Toemoda? A guy?" _

"_Yeah. Why?"_

"_I WILL NOT LET YOU GO NEAR HIM!"_

"_Dad, I'm just tutoring him. There's nothing with him, apart from the fact that he's a total lay and is completely stupid, I get $30 each time I tutor him."_

_He thought about this. "A PLAYBOY?"_

_Uh-oh. Wrong thing. "Dad, do you trust me?" I said, looking at him in the eye._

"_Yes." He said._

"_Then trust that we're not gonna do anything that you're probably thinking about in your perverted head." _

_He blushed bright red. _

"_DON'T CALL ME PERVERTED!" _

"_But you are, most likely, you were thinking about it with mother."_

_Mum, blushed a tomato colour._

"_Don't give me that cheek!"_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

I changed into midnight blue shorts and a dull red t-shirt. I pulled my hair out of its hairstyle, climbed into bed and fell into la-la land.

_**xXx~The Next Day~xXx**_

When I went to school, it was just like _**that**_ day. The day after I stood up to Kisshu.

"What a slut."

"Looking so cool, probably for Kisshu-sama's sake!"

"Whore."

"Bitch."

I turned to them, my eyes in fury. "Didn't your mother tell you to never lie? And to be honest, it's you guys who are the whore, sluts' bitches etc." They were wearing short _**short**_ minishorts, a shirt that revealing their cleavage, they looked like prostitutes. "And for your information," I continued on, "I'm wearing what a normal girl would be wearing." It was true- I mean; don't _**you**_ wear shorts, a t-shirt with some saying on the front, and something else as well?

At my locker, I had Pudding jumping on me, again.

"Did you hear about the dance coming up?" she asked me.

"Dance?" I asked her.

"You don't know?"

"She never knows anything. Ichigo is always out dated." Mint remarked.

"Hey!"

"Stop fighting you two!" Lettuce said.

"Anyways, there's only limited tickets!" Pudding said, wanting her attention back.

"Of course, I've already got one." Mint said waving her ticket in front of my face.

Just then, Kisshu's group passed up. I could hear snatchets of their conversation.

"I hope there's gonna be some hot chicks there." Kyo said.

"The dance is just about girls." Aoyama said.

"That's what you always say, you need some fun!" Taruto said to him.

"There should be some girls we could have some fun with." Kisshu said, smirking.

I gritted my teeth. "I'm not going." I said, banging my locket door shut.

"Aw! But why?" Pudding asked me with her puppy eyes.

"_**He's**_ going to be there."

"All the better. You can make yourself look hot." Zakuro said.

"But Kisshu's just going to be there to look for some hot chick and just bang them!" I yelled.

"Then make yourself look hot, and don't let him bang you." Zakuro said in a _duh_ ton.

I sigh. "It isn't as easy as you think it is."

"ICHIGO-ONEE-CHAN!" Pudding yelled into my ear.

"OW! What?"

"Even if you don't want to go… "Pudding fidgeted with her fingers.

"What?" I asked her, curious.

"Pudding already got you a ticket!"

"WHAT?" I asked her, in disbelief.

"Pudding's sorry! She thought you really wanted to come and…"

I sighed, "Its okay, Pudding."

"Really? So you'll go?"

I was silent for a moment.

"Oh come on! Just go!" Mint urged me.

"Yeah. It'll be fun!" Lettuce added.

I looked and them and sighed (just how many times does she sigh?). "Fine, I'll go."

"YAY!"

"Good, I'll take you out shopping this weekend. Of course the dance with be on next Friday."

"NEXT FRIDAY! But, but…" I said.

"Don't try to butt out now, you've already said yes." Mint said.

"Fine!" I grumbled and stomped off to my next class.

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: YAY! I'm finished with this chapter! Do you know how happy I am? I was sick, then I have a couple of assignments due in a day's time, but I've still completed it! Ok, I'm just warning here, that the next chapter may be a couple of days late. And I'm also very sorry, that this chapter is late. Don't review if you don't want to, but if you do, constructive criticism allowed so is criticism but please, not too harsh. I just hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: Thanks for reading my previous chapter! I'm feeling OK now. Lol. I just love the song Anemone from Kamichama Karin. It's like, my favourite Japanese song at the moment. **

**Thank you to ****1411alexis, danimewmewaddict,At0mskThePirateKing, TakkunCat, kookies-kisshu, IGoTeeHee, Sailor Phoenix Black, Lady Match-Maker, Mew Haruko, Kisshuthekiller, BakaSaru89,Kisa Kisshu, fuxmax, michiko-naoki, and babeblue22 who either favourited, alerted, reviewed, subscribed or a bit of both! Do you guys even know how happy I get when I get any one of those four? **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**xXx~Chapter 7~xXx**_

**Ichigo's POV**

"Hey you." A familiar voice said behind me.

I jumped. "What do you want?"

"Haha, getting freaked out as always."

I turned around and saw _**him**_. That playboy. "So?" I asked him.

"I need you to tutor the day after the dance." Kisshu told me.

"What subject?" I asked him.

"Art." He replied curtly.

"Time, place?"

"10am, my place, again."

"Got it." I told him and walked outside to my friends. But as I did, I could feel his stare boring into my back.

"Ichigo-onee-chan!" Pudding yelled, waving her hands in the air to show where she was.

I ran over to them. "Where are we going?"

Suddenly a blindfold was covered over my eyes. "Argh! What's happening? Help! Someone's kidnapping me!"

I heard snickers around me. "No one's kidnapping you Ichigo. You're making a fool of yourself by the way. Everyone's staring at you." Mint told me.

I stopped screaming. "Where are we going?" I asked no one in particular.

"It's a surprise." Lettuce replied joyfully.

"Can someone just tell me where the hell we're going?" I yelled.

"Nope. Now take three steps to your right. Then 5 steps forward." Zakuro instructed in a monotone voice.

I obeyed her instructions and suddenly the blindfold was taken off me.

"Ta-Da!" Pudding yelled.

I sweat dropped. So the surprised location they were taking me to was to the mall?

"Don't give me that face!" Mint said sharply.

"Yeah, yeah. Why are you taking me here anyways?" I asked her.

"We're going on a shopping spree for the dance!" Lettuce and Pudding said together.

"Okay…"

"Let's go to _Max_ (It's a shop- to which I do not own-, not a person. xD) first!" Pudding said, dragging me there.

From there, we tried on different dresses. Mint ended up buying a dress that had a puffy green skirt, with green roses on the side, with a white bodice attached to it. Pudding bought a frilly strapless dress that was orange and Lettuce bought a dress that was strapless and had a black belt around the waist. It was a light ocean blue colour and below the black belt was a thin, see-through layer of black fabric covering the ocean blue dress.

Going through 5 more shops, Zakuro and I still hadn't found a dress to wear at the dance.

"Come on! Hurry up and choose a dress would you?" Mint moaned.

"Yeah, Pudding needs to eat!" Pudding whined.

"Can't you guys just be patient?" I snapped.

"We've been to 6 shops already." Lettuce politely pointed out.

I sighed. She had a point there. "All right. I'll choose a dress at the next store."

"YAY!" Pudding cried, pulling me into a death hug.

"Can't breathe." I croaked out.

"Oh, sorry!" Pudding said cheerfully and walked off into _Glassons_ (another awesome shop which I do not own. I've mentioned this before. =] ) In there, I bought a dress that had a violet coloured bodice, a black belt around the waist, and a dark purple puffy skirt. On the black belt was a picture of a crescent moon.

Zakuro still hadn't chosen her dress.

"Onee-sama, why aren't you choosing a dress?" Mint asked.

"This isn't the shop I shop at." Zakuro said.

We sweat dropped.

"Where do you shop at?" Mint asked curiously.

"_Suprè_" Zakuro answered and walked off in the direction of the store.

_Suprè_ was like any chick store, a bit fancier than _Jay Jays_ and a little less fancy than _Glassons_.

In there, Zakuro bought a crème coloured top with a pale red skirt.

"Pudding's… had…enough." And with that, Pudding collapsed.

Poor girl. Lettuce picked her up casually like she was a piece of paper and we continued on.

"Of course, next is the mask shop!" Mint said, breaking the silence.

"Mask shop? Why do we need to go there?" I asked, confused.

"Didn't Pudding tell you?" Lettuce asked.

"Tell me what?" I said, curious.

"That yes it's a dance, but it's a _masquerade_ dance." Mint said.

I shook my head.

"Typical her. Leaving out bits of information." Mint sighed.

"Oh, well. You're still going." And with that, Lettuce, Mint, and Zakuro walked off.

"Wait for me!" I yelled trailing after them.

I flopped down onto my bed, exhausted. During our trip to the mask shop, Mint had bought an orange mask with gold paint swirling at the sides with silver glitter. Lettuce bought a red mask, silver glitter outlining it and a black feather at its side. Zakuro bought a warm yellowed coloured mask with meadow green coloured glitter swirling at one side, and light green coloured glitter on the other side. It was as she had planned it, but Pudding woke up at that moment. She energetically chose a blue mask that had red glitter outlining it with a couple of green feathers at one side. Finally, I chose a green mask with silver glitter outlining the eyeholes, a tinselled silvered rose at one side with gold ribbons trailing down.

After that, Mint had promised that we could come over to her house to get our makeup and hair done. To be honest, I didn't think there was any point in going to the dance- scratch that, _**masquerade**_ dance, at all. It was just a _**dance**_. Nothing extraordinary or special was going to happen… right?

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: This chapter is kind of rushed, since I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. It wouldn't be fair at all, right? I hope you really enjoy this, I know this chapter is kind of boring but in the next chapter, it's gonna be about the dance! So excited!**

**Mint: Ahem. It's actually the **_**masquerade**_** dance. **

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: *rolls eyes* whatever. Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You don't have to review if you don't want to- I just really want you to enjoy this chapter. If you want anything to happen, just tell me, and constructive criticism's allowed! Criticism is allowed too but not too harsh please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**emotionlesslify-girl: Hi! I'm just wondering, do u think I should change my pen name back to eStElLaRoXuRsOx? Tell me what you think. I also want to clear up a little confusion. My previous account, was called eStElLaRoXuRsOx. But I had to abandon it because the email account that was linked to it is going to be deleted in a couple of days. So, I'm moving all the stories that I had on THAT previous account into this one. And I really can't be bothered to change the name in the story, so you'll just have to deal with it. xD And if you really don't believe that I'm eStElLaRoXuRsOx, send me some questions what so ever, and I'll answer it truthfully to prove it to you, or you can even request something. **

**And a special thank you to ****1411alexis, danimewmewaddict,At0mskThePirateKing, TakkunCat, kookies-kisshu, IGoTeeHee, Sailor Phoenix Black, Lady Match-Maker, Mew Haruko, Kisshuthekiller, BakaSaru89,Kisa Kisshu, fuxmax, michiko-naoki, babeblue22, Laylaenchantix101, RavenBlud, livingplayanime, SakuraXxXIchigo, Hope Diamond, Powerpunkrat, Sun-Chan Kyuubi MewMew and XxMoon-chanxX who either reviewed, favourited, alerted, subscribed or a bit of both! **

**There's a bit of swearing in here, and IGoTeeHee and MewHaruko, they finally kiss in this chapter! I do not own the song Enchanted, it belong to Taylor Swift- who is an awesome singer by the way! And A_ _a and Fu_ _ _ i, you might not want to read this chapter, knowing you, you'd be best warned. xD **

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**xXx~Chapter 8~xXx**_

**Ichigo's POV**

"Wow, this place is huge." I said as I stepped inside the entrance hall. The masquerade dance was held in the Sakura Hall (I have no idea if that actually exists, so if it does, it's a total coincidence). In the dance hall, there were flashing lights everywhere as well as a section where you could eat and a buffet. I ran over to it (the buffet), grabbed a plate, and began piling it up with food.

"Ichigo-onee-chan, can you really eat that much?" Pudding asked me, sweat dropping.

"Yeah. Your stomach's probably gonna get bigger by the time you finish it." Mint remarked.

"Shut up." I said.

I walked over to where Zakuro and Lettuce were sitting- they were both drinking freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Ichigo, can you really eat that much?" Lettuce asked, eyeing my plate of food.

I ignored her and began eating.

"Boo." A soft voice whispered in my ear.

I shrieked, some people turned around us and stared for a few moments then went back to whatever they were doing.

I turned around and saw a pair of striking gold eyes looking at me… OMG, I could just stare at them all d- wait, what am I talking about?

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Remember that you have to come over to my place, tomorrow, 10 am." Kisshu said.

I rolled my eyes. "Is that all?"

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'. "Dance with me."

"Like hell." I said turning back to my plate of food.

"I mean it." He said seriously.

"Yeah, and I'm half French."

He pulled me out of the chair, the same time I had swallowed a piece of lobster. Surprised, I started choking on the piece of lobster, and Kisshu started to thump my back… what the fuck? I walked a few steps away from him but he grabbed my hand and said,

"Oh, no you don't." And with that, he dragged me to the dance floor.

"Lettuce! Zakuro! Mint! Pudding! Save me!" I cried.

"Shut up." Kisshu said, putting a finger to my lips.

The song _Enchanted by Taylor Swift_ was on. We slow danced to it, staring at each other the whole time. Call me crazy, but with Kisshu's hand entwining with mine, it felt strangely comforting. After the song had ended, Kisshu said to me,

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Just do it."

"You're not going to do anything cruel to me right?"

For a second, I thought I saw pain flash upon his eyes.

"I promise I won't."

And I trusted him, so I closed my eyes and felt myself being guided to a place where the music was getting quieter, and quieter.

After a couple of minutes, he said, "Open your eyes."

I did, and we were in a dark room, the moonlight being our only light source. Suddenly, I felt his lip put on top of mine, kissing me with so much passion, it was a hard time not to moan. His tongue begged for entrance, and I refused to let it go in my mouth, but stupid Kisshu bit down on my bottom lip, causing my to gasp, causing me to open my mouth. His tongue slid in, exploring my mouth. I couldn't help it, I moaned. I felt Kisshu smirk, and continued on to roam inside my mouth. After a couple more minutes, he stopped, then whispered,

"I love you."

My heart froze and he went out of the room. I slid down to the floor, breathing rapidly. He said it. He said he loved me. My heart beat was beating faster every minute. Then I had doubts, was he really telling the truth? I followed Kisshu's steps and when I was about to step around the corner, I heard a voice saying, "That kiss was good, man."

"Grr, I can't believe you got to kiss her!" I think, Kyo said.

"She's not gonna be happy when she finds out about this." I heard Aoyama say.

"Oh who cares? We're only playing with them right?" I heard Taruto say.

"Right." Kisshu confirmed.

I froze. That bastard. That playboy. How could I have fallen for him so easily? I was a fool. An idiot. I hate Kisshu. I loathe him, I hate him so much, I could just rip him apart. I heard Kisshu and his gang come closer, and closer, and stopped. I glared at him.

"You fucking bastard, idiotic playboy, arrogant jerk, dickhead, and son of a bitch!" I screamed at him.

Kisshu laughed. "You really thought that I loved you? How stupid."

By now, tears were streaming down my cheeks. "I should have never looked at you, I should have never talked to you, and I should have never met you!"

I walked up to Kisshu, my face streaming with tears, mad with anger. "I hate you!"

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

**emotionlesslify-girl: So, how was it? Oh, I have a question to ask you guys, what kind of animes is good? I can't find any! If there's anything that you want to happen in the next chapter, tell me! Constructive critiim allowed as well as criticism, but not too harsh please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**emotionlesslifygirl: I still thank people who either reviewed, subscribed, alerted, favourited, or even a bit of both on my previous account (eStElLaRoXuRsOx), when I posted this story up. And they are;**

**1411alexis, danimewmewaddict,At0mskThePirateKing, TakkunCat, kookies-kisshu, IGoTeeHee, Sailor Phoenix Black, Lady Match-Maker, MewHarukoxLovesxZelda, Kisshuthekiller**

**BakaSaru89, Kisa Kisshu, fuxmax, michiko-naoki, babeblue22,Laylaenchantix101, RavenBlud, livingplayanime, SakuraXxXIchigo, Hope Diamond, Powerpunkrat, Sun-Chan Kyuubi MewMew, XxMoon-chanxX, Fallen 101567, magicalgir l100591, kassidylyn n13, TsubasaFan1230, Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf, and DinoPrincessAliKat. **

**I'm really sorry, but I made a typo mistake when I sent a message to all of you peeps. The username emotionlessgirl was taken, so…yeah. Lol. I still hope you enjoy this story though! And here's the next chapter! Oh, and my im gonna add this to my profile, but one singer that has hit my top ten fave singers is Adele! Part of her song is featured in this chapter! It's called Set Fire to the Rain. **

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**xXx~Chapter 9~xXx**_

**Ichigo's POV**

"So? Hating me isn't going to do anything, you know."

_SLAP! _

Kisshu's head was turned to the side, a red hand print on the side of his right cheek. And I ran then. Call me a coward, but what else could I have done? I ran outside, into a dark green forest. I wanted to run like this forever, but truth be told, I couldn't. I just wanted to get away from this place, this world. I didn't want to see _**his**_ face ever again. I tripped over a rock and I felt myself tumbling, my mask snapped and was rolled over somewhere. I felt myself stop, and then, I just cried. That stupid bastard! No, stupid ME! Why did I believe him? Why is there a pain in my heart? Why... do I wish he really meant it? I gasped. I didn't, I couldn't have…

_Don't deny it, Ichigo._

I had fallen in love with Kisshu Toemoda. I sobbed, stupid me! I was such a fool, I knew my heart would be broken like this, but I had fallen in him anyways. After what felt like an eternity, I trudged back home.

"Honey, what's wrong?" My mother asked me, seeing my red eyes.

I stayed silent for a moment. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me when you're ready, okay?" she said, concern showing in her eyes.

I nodded and started to make my way to my room. As I opened to the door, I remembered that I had to tutor Kisshu tomorrow. I couldn't face him. Just then, my phone rang. I picked it up, muttering a 'hello'.

"Is this the way you greet someone on a phone?" Kisshu drawled.

I hissed. "You have no right to say my first name, Toemado."

"Whatever you say, _Ichigo_."

I ignored him.

"Anyways, I've called to remind you that you've got to come to tutor me, 10am. And don't try to call in sick, it won't work."

I hissed. "Whatever." And snapped the phone shut.

I got into bed, dreading the day that was to come.

**Kisshu's POV**

I really meant it when I said 'I love you' to Ichigo. She actually had a big misunderstanding, but how was I supposed to tell her? Sorry, but I actually love you and Kyo's the only one who knows that. So he told me that if I didn't kiss you and confess to you tonight, then he would post up embarrassing pictures of me when I was little. And he told the others of my gang that I was only playing with you. Psh. Like she would believe me.

I looked my position right now. My arm was slung over some girl- Mitsuki was it? Can't remember- hey don't look at me like that. I needed to get my mind off things.

"Kisshu," she drawled "why do you look so different?"

I looked at her. "It's nothing."

She pulled me in for another kiss, but somehow, it didn't feel right.

I pushed her off me.

"Kiss-hu." She whined seductively.

"Sorry. But I don't feel right this time. Next time, okay?" I said quickly.

"Promise?"

"Yep." I said quickly and walked out of the room.

"Dude, you screwed up- major." Kyo said, walking up to me.

"Shut up." I told him.

"Whatever, it's not me that got the person I love heart-broken." Kyo sing-songed and walked away.

I gritted my teeth.

_**xXx~Time Skip~xXx**_

**Ichigo's POV**

I stared at the door in front of me. The door of the house of Kisshu. I still had the chance of turning back, now if I slowly tiptoed back down the steps, then-

_**I let it fall, my heart  
>And it fell, you rose to claim it<strong>_

_**It was dark, and I was over,  
>Until you kissed my lips<br>And you saved me-**_

"Moshi moshi." I spoke into my phone.

"Don't you even dare try to leave." Mint said.

I gulped. "How did you know?"

Huh? You were going to leave? Well, if you do, then I'll torture you with Pudding tomorrow."

I gulped again, knowing that torture from Pudding and Mint meant death. "I-I-I won't." I stammered.

"Good. Now ring the damn doorbell and get the hell inside." Mint commanded me.

"Okay." I said.

"Ja ne." And with that, she hanged up.

I turned around to face the door. The blue coloured door made me feel sick. I couldn't do it, I couldn't face it again. Tears rolled down my cheeks, and then I shook my head fiercely. I would not go into depression like ordinary girl would, I wasn't an ordinary girl. I wiped my cheeks and quickly rang the doorbell before I changed my mind. No one answered. Just the way it was when I came last time. He may have be making out with some girl right now, or… probably doing something further than that. A pang shot through but I ignored it. I tried to open the door and it was unlocked. Weird.

There was silence in the house.

"Anyone there?" I called.

Nobody answered.

I walked up the stairs, and entered a room. Empty. Another room. Empty. _If I don't find him in this room, then I'm leaving! _I thought as I swung the door open. There, was Kisshu with a girl in his bed, naked and making out. Tears formed in my eyes and two pairs of eyes turned towards me.

"What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy?" The girl said harshly to me.

Kisshu pushed her off and said "Ichigo, its not-"

"Save the crap! I can't believe I even came to tutor you today, even for what you did last night!" I yelled at him and ran out of the house.

_Stupid bastard! What does he think he is?_ I thought as I ran onto the road.

"Ichigo, watch out!"

I felt myself being hit and I blacked out.

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

**emotionlesslifygirl: Dun dun dun dun! A cliffy! Hehe, I'm really sorry that I've updated pretty late- it's just that I don't really know what to write anymore. I don't have any ideas, and it would really help if you peeps just suggested some! Just pm or review. **

**You don't have to review the chapter or anything; I just really want you to enjoy the chapter. Constructive criticism allowed as well as criticism, but not too harsh please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**emotionlesslifygirl: So has suggested basically a plot for the rest of the story, and I'll go with that. **

**MESSAGE TO : But I'm gonna be modifying half of it. I'm really sorry, but there's not gonna be a lemon scene between Kisshu and Ichigo. I don't **_**think**_** I'm gonna put any drugs into this story, but I'll **_**try**_** to put a party in it. I haven't watched Skins, so could you gimme an idea of what the party should be like? **

**Anyways, thanks to; **

**1411alexis, danimewmewaddict,At0mskThePirateKing, TakkunCat, kookies-kisshu, IGoTeeHee, Sailor Phoenix Black, Lady Match-Maker, MewHarukoxLovesxZelda, Kisshuthekiller****, ****BakaSaru89, Kisa Kisshu, fuxmax, michiko-naoki, babeblue22,Laylaenchantix101, RavenBlud, livingplayanime, SakuraXxXIchigo, Hope Diamond, Powerpunkrat, Sun-Chan Kyuubi MewMew, XxMoon-chanxX, Fallen 101567, magicalgirl100591, kassidylyn n13, TsubasaFan1230, Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf, DinoPrincessAliKat, athena115 and . **

_**xXxXxXxXx**_

**xXx~Chapter 10~xXx**

**Kisshu's POV**

I paced around in front of the door of Ichigo's ward.

_Is she alright? She's okay, right? Is she… dead?_ I stopped. No, she couldn't be, Ichigo was strong-willed, she would fight until the end.

Ichigo's parents and friends were here, sitting down on the seats, anxiously waiting. For some reason, they didn't get mad at me, when I told then what happened.

The door to Ichigo's ward creaked and the doctor came out.

"Is she alright?" I said, rushing to him.

"There's good news and bad news." He said.

"Good news first." Pudding demanded.

"The good news is that Ichigo is still alive but…"

"But?" Ichigo's father said, getting him to continue on.

"She's in a coma."

"A coma…" Ichigo's father sunk down to his knees then looked at me.

"It's all your fault!" So _now _he was yelling at me?

"Yeah! If you were making out with that girl, Ichigo-onee-chan wouldn't be like this!" Pudding accused me.

"I'm sorry." I said, ashamed.

"I don't want to see you! Just go away!" Ichigo father said to me.

I nodded and walked off, needless to know that I would be back.

_**xXx~Time Skip~xXx**_

I opened the door to Ichigo's ward as softly as I could. I walked over to her and saw machines and all these complicated things. I sat down on the chair next to her and caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'm sorry for the things I had done to you. You're not probably gonna accept this, but I'm sorry," I took a pause. "And I love you, Ichigo." With that, I walked out.

**Ichigo's POV**

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'm sorry for the things I had done to you. You're not probably gonna accept this, but I'm sorry," There was a pause. "And I love you, Ichigo." I struggled to wake up. That voice was familiar. Then I realized it- _Kisshu. Wait! I love you too!_ I wanted to tell him, but I think he was already gone.

**Normal POV**

"Quick! Hurry up!"

"She's waking!"

"I don't think I've ever heard of someone waking up from a coma on the day she had her disaster!"

"This is a miracle!"

Doctors and nurses were rushed towards Ward 205- Ichigo's ward. They checked her over, did some things and all was over.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo's mother rushed in, delighted.

"…" There was no answer.

"Sorry, but Ichigo is in a bit of a shock, so she can't speak temporarily. Not only that, but one of her legs are paralyzed."

"Well, she's alive at least!" Ichigo's father said, optimistically.

Ichigo's mother nodded. "Is her leg paralyzed forever or temporarily?"

"Temporarily."

Ichigo's mother sighed in relief.

"Well, that's good. When can we take her out?"

"In a couple of days."

_**xXx~Couple of days later~xXx**_

**Ichigo's POV**

My right leg is paralyzed, and I'm still not speaking. I don't want to- I'm scared. I have to sit in a wheelchair and apparently, today is when Pudding, Zakuro, Lettuce, and Mint will come over and see me.

_Ding Dong!_

I heard greetings downstairs and after a couple seconds, my door was burst opened.

"Ichigo-onee-chan!" Pudding yelled, flinging her arms around me.

"You okay?" Lettuce asked.

"You're not sad or anything?" Mint asked.

"Seriously, are you okay?" Zakuro asked when I didn't speak.

I nodded.

They sighed in relief, and awkwardness was passed through.

"Why don't we go to the park? I heard they were selling candy there!" Pudding yelled.

Mint rolled her eyes. "We're here for Ichigo, not you."

Pudding pouted. "Ichigo-onee-chan wouldn't mind, would she?"

I shook my head, indicating that I didn't.

"YAY! COME ON THEN!" Pudding yelled, jumping in the air.

After some yelling, turning, pushing, walking (not about me), nods, shooks, and some talking (again, not talking about me), we finally reached the park.

"Oh _no._" Mint said, stopping in her tracks.

Zakuro stopped pushing me and stared at the gang in front of me.

_**Kisshu's**_ gang.

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

**emotionlesslifygirl: This is okay, right? I really hope you like it! Don't worry, Ichigo and Kisshu will go out! I'm 100% sure on that, so I won't be letting you down. Constructive criticism allowed, so is criticism, but not too harsh please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**emotionlesslifygirl: I love it when I leave the chapter at a cliff-hanger! Lol. Looking back at the people whose either reviewed, subscribed, alerted or even favourited my story, I can't believe it! These awesome peeps are:**

**1411alexis, danimewmewaddict,At0mskThePirateKing, TakkunCat, kookies-kisshu, IGoTeeHee, Sailor Phoenix Black, Lady Match-Maker, MewHarukoxLovesxZelda, Kisshuthekiller****, ****BakaSaru89, Kisa Kisshu, fuxmax, michiko-naoki, babeblue22,Laylaenchantix101, RavenBlud, livingplayanime, SakuraXxXIchigo, Hope Diamond, Powerpunkrat, Sun-Chan Kyuubi MewMew, XxMoon-chanxX, Fallen 101567, magicalgirl100591, kassidylyn n13, TsubasaFan1230, Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf, DinoPrincessAliKat, athena115, , a, cherrysaksblossom, Eleone dark01, RainingSunshine208, SpiritCat- 2010, and another awesome peeps whose name just doesn't pop up no matter how many times I type it up. It starts with mew. and im afraid to continue it if it disappears again. So I'm really sorry! **

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**xXx~Chapter 11~xXx**_

**Ichigo POV**

"What do we have here?" Masayo sneered.

"A crippled person in a wheel-y chair." Taruto remarked.

I felt tears at the edge of my eyes. _Don't cry, Ichigo._ I told myself- in my head. I couldn't let those names get to me.

"What are you talking about, Kid?" Pudding screamed at Taruto.

"Ichigo is not crippled! Her leg's just paralyzed!" Mint yelled.

"Can she not talk too?" Ikkun jabbed in.

I looked up at him with _the stare._

"Oh! I'm so scared! I want my mommy!" Ikkun said, pretending to be scared.

"Shut up! Get your fuckin' mouths cleaned and go away! We don't want to see you!" Zakuro yelled.

I looked up at her gratefully. Then, I noticed something; Kisshu wasn't saying or doing anything.

"Let's go." Lettuce said and wheeled me out of the scene, with Zakuro, Pudding and Mint trailing behind.

_**xXx~Back at Ichigo's house~xXx**_

"Don't you dare let those words get to you okay?" Mint demanded. "I'm gonna make sure that I'm gonna kick their-"

"Don't." Zakuro interrupted, and then she looked at me. "Just let it all out." She told me.

A droplet of my tear fell down from my eyes and then another came, and another until a river flowed.

"It's okay Ichigo." Lettuce comforted me, while I cried in her arms.

It was hard for me to communicate my feeling as I couldn't speak. I wanted to tell them how much it hurt me. To tell them that I loved Kisshu and I couldn't get rid of those feelings at all.

"Perhaps we should leave." Zakuro suggested lightly.

"Do you want your alone time, Ichigo?" Mint asked.

I nodded.

"Okay. Come on Pudding." Mint said. "We need to leave." She told her.

Pudding pouted. "Why?"

"Ichigo needs her alone time."

"Okay! I'll back- no, we'll all come back and visit you next time, Ichigo-onee-chan!" Pudding told me, energetically.

I smiled.

_**xXx~Couple of Months~xXx**_

I have a tutor coming in on times to tutor me. I'm not going back to school- yet. My tutor is a specialist one; it's easy to work with her since I can't speak. It's just like I'm at school, except no bullies, none of Kisshu's gang, my friends, teachers, lockers- you get the idea.

"Okay, and that's done for today." My tutor said, closing the textbook.

I wheeled myself to my room and closed the door shut. I sighed. Having a life like this was tough. I couldn't speak, and I couldn't be bothered to learn sign language, so I either wrote on a notepad or used gestures, and sometimes on a word documents- I can type pretty fast now.

I wheeled over to my desk and started doing the homework my tutor had set me.

_Knock! Knock!_

I looked up, but chose to ignore it.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

It continued on, and when I finally snapped, I turned around, mad.

Kisshu was standing behind the glass door, on the balcony.

He gestured for me to open it.

I did and shrugged my shoulders, try to say "Why?"

Seeming to understand he said, "I'm sorry."

I took out my notepad and a pen and wrote; For what?

"For what happened today."

Oh yeah. Why didn't you do anything? Strange.

"'Cos it's not nice okay?"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay! Okay! It's because… because…" he trailed off.

I gestured for him to continue.

An awkward silence passed through and Kisshu still didn't say anything.

Hurry up. I wrote.

Looking up, red in the face, Kisshu yelled, "I love you okay?"

I gasped, shocked. He what?

"You l-love me?" I stuttered.

He gasped this time. "Y-you spoke."

Then it dawned on me, my eyes sparked with joy.

"I can talk!" I screamed. Then I clamped my mouth- luckily, my parents were out for the day.

Then another set of awkward silence passed through.

"Well?" Kisshu asked, wanting my reply to his confession.

"I-I-I love you too, Kisshu." I whispered.

"Then be my girlfriend."

"I…I'm not ready yet." I whispered,

He nodded, understanding.

"But one day, you be mine." He said, closing the gap between us with a kiss.

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

**emotionlesslifygirl: Okay, I think this sounds like it's the end, BUT ITS NOT.**

**NOTE:**

**THIS STORY HAS NOT ENDED YET!**

**But there's like, 3-4 chapters left till this story ends. And there's gonna be an epilogue! Ooh, I can't wait to write that. I hope you guys/peeps enjoyed this chapter! If there's anything you want –and yes, Ichigo and Kisshu WILL go out, I can promise you that- It's gonna happen in the next chapter- I think- just review or pm me! Constructive criticism allowed, and so is criticism but not too harsh please! **


	12. Chapter 12

**emotionlesslifygirl: Chapter 12! I'm so happy! I hope you enjoy this and a big announcement is that this story WILL be coming to an end. I wanna say a BIG thank you to my readers, and an EXTRA BIG thank you to these people whose reviewed, favourtied, alerted or even subscribed! **

**MewHarukoxLovesxZelda****, Sailor Phoneix Black, IGoTeeHee, Kisshuthekiller, Lady-match 1230, 1411alexis, danimewmewaddict,At0mskThePirateKing, TakkunCat, kookies-kisshu, IGoTeeHee, Sailor Phoinex Black, Lady Match-Maker, Mew Haruko, Kisshuthekiller, BakaSaru89,Kisa Kisshu, fuxmax, michiko-naoki, babeblue22,Laylaenchantix101, RavenBlud, livingplayanime, SakuraXxXIchigo, Hope Diamond, Powerpunkrat, Sun-Chan Kyuubi MewMew, XxMoon-chanxX, Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf, pupLaura on a lazy day, cherrysaksblossom, Eleone dark01, RainingSunshine208, MewArctic, sarahclement, mew. sugar. pink. strawberry (sorry, I'm putting spaces between the periods because it won't come up if I don't do it), and drenlover. **

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as I did writing it! **

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**xXx~Chapter 12~xXx**_

**Ichigo's POV**

"Aren't you excited, Ichigo?" My mother asked me.

"Yeah!" I said, enthusiastically. Today was when I got to be go back to school and I couldn't wait. I'm not a nerd but being cooped up at home for so long- I just couldn't wait.

I wolfed down my waffles, chugged my glass of milk and wheeled out the door. My leg was still paralyzed, but I could talk (thanks to Kisshu).

When I arrived at school, I nearly fell off my chair due to the tackles I got from my friends.

"Ichigo-onee-chan! I missed you so much!" Pudding yelled.

"We need to show all the changes that has happened! You need to know!" Mint rambled.

Lettuce nodded in agreement, her eyes sparkling.

"Good to see you." Zakuro said in a monotone voice.

"Bleh! So formal, Zakuro-onee-chan." Pudding whined.

"Don't expect anything from me." Zakuro replied.

I laughed.

"I missed you guys too, even if I just saw you yesterday." I said.

In class, people were staring but I ignored them. There was always a desk that didn't have a chair since I preferred not to sit in one. It was okay, but it was the worst in my last class of the day- music.

As soon as I wheeled in, people stopped to stare. Whispers were heard and they all seemed to be about me.

"Poor girl."

"I heard she purposely got herself run over so Kisshu-kun would pay attention to her."

"I heard she was suicidal."

"Crippled bitch."

"She deserved it."

"Hey, isn't it just common sense that it rude to badmouth about people?" A voice cut in.

Eyes were turned and hearts were in girls eyes.

"Kisshu-_kun_!"

He ignored them and walked towards me. "Just ignore them." He told me and went to sit in his seat. I nodded and wheeled over to the desk-with-no-chair. Jealous glares were shot at me and icy looks burned a hole through my back. It gave me the chills. I shivered.

Throughout the rest of the class, glares and looks were still sent my way but the whispering and talking stopped.

"And so for homework, for whoever's doing grade 1, I want you to do page 22, grade 2 page 31, grade 3 page 42 and grade 4, I want you to do page 45. I also want you to compose a 12 bar music score. You can choose the time signature yourself. That will be all. Class dismissed."

_This would be fun_ I thought, _I love composing music_

"Hey." 3 girls were blocking my way. The girl on the left side had blond hair and blue eyes, the girl in the middle had brown hair and green eyes and the girl on the right side had pink hair and purple eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked them.

"Stay away from our Kisshu."

"_Your_ Kisshu?"

"Yes, _our_ Kisshu. Don't touch him, don't look at him, don't talk to him, - just _stay away _from him." The girl with brown hair said.

"I can't believe what he even sees in you." The girl with blond hair said.

"Nice one, Yumi." The girl with pink said, high-fiving with Yumi.

"I'm glad you think so, Mika." Yumi said.

I sweat dropped.

"Hello?" The girl with brown hair said.

"Hello Lucia."

I sweat dropped some more.

Lucia did a _duh_ look and pointed at me.

Yumi and Mika faced me, a scowl on their faces.

"Anyway, get lost." Yumi said.

"Nobody wants you here, retard." Mika sneered,

"Kisshu-_kun_ is just acting all nice because he pities you." Lucia remarked.

"You got that wrong, bitch." A masculine voice said behind me.

"K-Kisshu-kun! Err… um… me and Ichigo-chan were just having a nice chat," Lucia said nervously "Weren't we Ichigo-chan?" she said, turning to me with the _don't-you-dare-say-anything-or-ill-kill-you_ look.

"I saw everything, so don't try to lie." Kisshu said.

"Well… um…"

"I'm not being nice to Ichigo because I pity her, I'm nice because," Kisshu took 3 strides towards and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I love her."

Yumi, Mika and Lucia gaped and hissed at me, "Don't think this is over." And walked away.

"Ichigo-onee-chan?" I heard Pudding say behind me, with Mint, Lettuce and Zakuro right behind her, shock in their eyes.

**emotionlesslifygirl: Okay, so this is for chapter 12!**

**Readers: NOOO! NOT ANOTHER CLIFFY!**

**emotionlesslifygirl: Well…. Umm…**

**Readers: YOU'D BETTER CONTINUE OR WE'LL NEVER CONTINUE READING THIS STORY!**

**emotionlesslifygirl: OKAY! OKAY! I'm gonna continue on, just for my reader's sake!**

**Readers: *cheers***

I laughed nervously.

"Hey Pudding, Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce."

"What is _**he**_ doing here?" Mint asked.

"Well… um…" I trailed off.

"I'm her stalker." Kisshu said.

"Stalker?" Lettuce asked, confused.

"Doesn't seem like it." Mint said, not convinced.

"Let me explain." I said and all eyes were turned on me.

"A couple of months ago, Kisshu visited me- secretly- and on his first visit, he confessed." I blushed. "I got really surprised from that and wanting to confirm it, I spoke for the first time since the accident."

"Kisshu kept visiting me and I was fine with that. Today, just as I was exiting class, these three girls, Yumi, Mika and Lucia corned me and said mean stuff to me. Then Kisshu came and saved me. End of story."

"I can't believe you didn't tell us." Mint said, in a hurt tone.

"Sorry, but you go all mad and…"

"I'm fine with that." Zakuro said.

"Huh?" I looked up at her.

"He was the reason you could speak again, right? I forgive him and you. But next time, you better tell me if something happens."

"Arigatou Zakuro!" I cried, throwing my arms around her.

"It's okay."

"Pudding-chan always forgives Ichigo-onee-chan and Kisshu-nii-chan!" Pudding yelled, joining the hug.

"Me too." Lettuce said, throwing her arms around us.

We all looked at Mint.

"Fine," she grumbled, "but I won't forgive you if you don't tell me next time."

"Roger!" I yelled and embraced her in a bear hug.

"Can't breathe." She croaked out.

I let go immediately and she regained her breath.

"But we have somewhere to go to!" Pudding said enthusiastically.

"Huh? Where?" I asked.

"You'll see!" And with that, I was wheeled away to some unknown destination.

"Kisshu! Help!" I yelled.

He laughed. "Good luck!"

Meanie-pants.

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

**emotionlesslifygirl: Phew! 5 pages! That's quite a bit. Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are welcomed, so are constructive criticism, and criticism- but not too harsh please! You don't have to do it 'cos I get really happy even when you read it! If there's anything that you want, then just pm or review. And here's a little spoiler- Kisshu and Ichigo will start dating in the next chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

**emotionlesslifygirl: A big thanks to **

**MewHarukoxLovesxZelda****, Sailor Phoneix Black, IGoTeeHee, Kisshuthekiller, Lady-match 1230, 1411alexis, danimewmewaddict,At0mskThePirateKing, TakkunCat, kookies-kisshu, IGoTeeHee, Sailor Phoinex Black, Lady Match-Maker, Mew Haruko, Kisshuthekiller, BakaSaru89,Kisa Kisshu, fuxmax, michiko-naoki, babeblue22,Laylaenchantix101, RavenBlud, livingplayanime, SakuraXxXIchigo, Hope Diamond, Powerpunkrat, Sun-Chan Kyuubi MewMew, XxMoon-chanxX, Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf, pupLaura on a lazy day, cherrysaksblossom, Eleone dark01, RainingSunshine208, MewArctic, sarahclement, mew. sugar. pink. strawberry, drenlover and magykalheart.**

**wah! I'm so sad'cos there's gonna be 2 more chapters left and that's it! WAH! I hope you enjoy chapter though!**

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**xXx~Chapter 13~xXx**_

**Ichigo's POV**

"No." I said firmly.

"Oh, come on please?" Mint begged.

"I am not gonna embarrass myself." I said.

Mint sighed.

"Then what do you want to wear?"

"Nothing. And I'm not going either." Apparently there was a Halloween party at Kyo's house and we had all been invited. I was currently at Jay Jays, choosing a- no, _being forced_ to choose a dress.

"Yes you are." Zakuro said.

"Aw, come on Ichigo-onee-chan." Pudding whined, then leaned in with a glint in her eyes. "_Kisshu's_ gonna be there."

My eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yup." Pudding confirmed.

"Okay! I'm going!" I said enthusiastically.

Mint rolled her eyes.

After going through 6 stores, I finally found the outfit I wanted. I was going to be a witch. A black robe with silver spirals at the hems of the robe, a pointed hat and some fake scars for my face.

Zakuro was going to be a cat. It was very… normal. She had bought only cat ears and a tail.

"Zakuro-onee-chan, isn't that going to be a bit boring?" Pudding asked.

"I'm going to put a little something in it. You'll see what it is at the party." Zakuro said with a glint in her eyes.

Lettuce had gone to the supermarket and bought packets of toilet paper.

"A mummy?" Mint asked, in a _what?_ Tone.

"Yeah. I think mummys are pretty cool. They're preserved so well, and they've existed for thousands of years!" Lettuce said excitedly.

"Pudding likes lollipops so Pudding's gonna dress up as one." Pudding said.

"Um… I don't think that's a scary costume, Pudding." Lettuce said.

"Halloween costumes doesn't _need_ to be scary." Zakuro said in a monotone voice.

Mint.

"Mint-onee-chan, what are you gonna wear to the party tonight?" Pudding asked.

"You'll see." She said in a mysteriously tone and giggled.

_This isn't going to be good._ I thought.

_**xXx~Time Skip~xXx**_

"Isn't this great?" Pudding yelled over the blasting music.

"Yeah, just great." I muttered. Around the pool, and rooms scattered nearly half of the population of the school and nearly every single one and given me for a stare for a few moments.

"Don't worry about it, just ignore them." Mint said, swaying to the music.

"Yup." Lettuce agreed bopping her head.

Two guys came up to Mint and Lettuce and asked them to dance. Mint and Lettuce looked at me with a _can-i-go-and-if-i-can-will-you-be-all-right_ look. I nodded with a smile and they went off, hand in hand with the guy that asked them.

"Pudding's feeling hungry, so Pudding's gonna go to the buffet table okay?" Pudding told me.

"Sure, go ahead and eat as much as you want." I grinned.

"Then Pudding won't mind!" Pudding sing-songed and skipped off.

I smiled and looked around, people were dancing on the dance floor, some were chatting away in groups by the pool, people were making out and there was a group of people on the floor that was playing _Truth or Dare_.

I watched them and some dares were hilarious, then I realized, they were getting _smaller_. What the hell? I looked behind me and saw Aoyama wheeling me backwards.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I needa talk to you." Aoyama slurred. _Uh-oh._ He was drunk and I couldn't escape because of my damn paralyzed leg.

"Hey, w-why don't you just stop pushing and… and…. Oh look! There's a friend of yours there, I think she wants you." I said nervously.

"No. I wanna talk to ya." Aoyama insisted.

He pushed me into an empty room and looked at me.

"U-um, so, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"Ich-i-go." He moaned in a seductive tone and smashed lips against mine.

I struggled for him to stop and managed to push him away.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yelled at him.

"But Ichigo, I want you. You're so sexy." Aoyama whined and forced his lips against me. He bit down on my lip, causing me to gasp and allowing the chance for him to slip his tongue inside my mouth.

Tears fell down my face. I didn't want this. I wanted it to stop, but I didn't have to strength to push him away as he was leaning _hard_ against me.

_BOOM!_

Aoyama's face was pulled away and he was on the floor.

"What the fuck?" Aoyama cried, jumping onto his feet.

"Don't touch my girl." Kisshu growled.

"Your girl? Whoever said she was yours?" Aoyama sneered.

"I did."

"Hn."

Aoyama then punched Kisshu's stomach, causing Kisshu's face to turn green, and then the fight began. Punching, kicking, yelling, shoving, pushing, and blood followed and I wanted the whole thing to stop.

"Stop it you two!" I yelled.

"Mind your own business." Aoyama said.

"Please! Stop it!" I cried. Kisshu was getting injured, _badly_.

"Masaya-kun." A feminine voice whined.

I looked up and saw a girl wearing _tiny_ shorts and a shirt that showed her cleavage. In other words, a slut.

"Come with me. Let's have some fun." The girl said.

Aoyama looked at me, then at the girl, then at me, then at the girl. He did this for about 10 minutes. I sweat dropped. Just what the hell was he doing?

"Fine." He said, giving up, and walked to the girl, slinging his arm over her shoulder walking away.

I ran over to Kisshu. "Kisshu, are you okay?" I asked him in a worried tone.

"Ichigo… you can walk." He said.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"You can walk." He repeated.

I slowly turned my head to look at my feet and saw I was kneeling. I was _out of my wheelchair_. I moved my legs to make sure I was dreaming and even pinched myself. It hurt.

"Yeah!" I cheered.

Kisshu smiled. "A little attention here please?" He said.

I looked at him and saw cuts and bruises all over him and decided to take him into the kitchen. I slung Kisshu's arm over my shoulder and put my right arm around his waist to support him. On my way to the kitchen, I bumped into Kyo.

"Woah. What happened?" He asked.

"He got into a fight. Where's the kitchen?" I muttered.

"Over here."

I made Kisshu sit on a stool and patched up his wounds. I then put ice over his bruises to stop it from worsening.

"Thanks."

"Huh?" I looked up.

"Thanks." He repeated.

"No probs."

He looked at me like I pretty dense and dragged me into a room. A room with a bed. I gulped.

He scooped me up in his arms and dropped me onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"What do you think?" Kisshu said, smirking.

He crushed his lips against mine, his tongue begging for entrance. I allowed him and he explored my mouth, trailing it with his saliva. I moaned and he started putting his hands up my robe. I turned red. He started trailing down butterfly kisses down my neck and then bit down. I gasped and he licked the mark he made. This went onto for half an hour and we stopped, cuddling each other.

"I love you Ichigo."

"I love you too Kisshu."

A long silence passed through.

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked, his eyes full of hope.

"Yeah." I whispered.

He grinned and we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

**emotionlesslifygirl: Phew. Finished. So, did you like it?**

**Kisshu: *smirks* well, Ichigo is kinda dense **

**Ichigo: I am not!**

**Kisshu: *ignores her* I like this chapter**

**Ichigo: *blushes***

**emotionlesslifygirl: LOL. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You don't have to review but if you want to, you can. I just really want you to enjoy this. If you want anything to happen, just pm or review. Constructive criticism allowed and so is criticism, but not too harsh please! **


	14. Chapter 14

**emotionlesslifygirl: WAH! This is the last chapter of the story! I know said there would be chapter left to go but I couldn't think of something else up. I'm really sorry. But I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks to:**

**MewHarukoxLovesxZelda****, Sailor Phoneix Black, IGoTeeHee, Kisshuthekiller, Lady-match 1230, 1411alexis, danimewmewaddict,At0mskThePirateKing, TakkunCat, kookies-kisshu, IGoTeeHee, Sailor Phoinex Black, Lady Match-Maker, Mew Haruko, Kisshuthekiller, BakaSaru89,Kisa Kisshu, fuxmax, michiko-naoki, babeblue22,Laylaenchantix101, RavenBlud, livingplayanime, SakuraXxXIchigo, Hope Diamond, Powerpunkrat, Sun-Chan Kyuubi MewMew, XxMoon-chanxX, Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf, pupLaura on a lazy day, cherrysaksblossom, Eleone dark01, RainingSunshine208, MewArctic, , mew. sugar. pink. strawberry, drenlover, magykalheart and XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX.**

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**xXx~Epilogue~xXx**_

**Ichigo's POV**

"Hiroto! Come back here!" I yelled running around the house trying to catch him.

"HAHA! Mummy's as slow as a snail!" Hiroto laughed.

"What did you say?"

Kisshu appeared around the corner with Reika in his arms. "Listen to what mommy says, Hiroto."

Hiroto stopped and said, "But Mommy's being a big meanie!"

I gritted my teeth. " I AM NOT!"

Kisshu laughed. "Come on, we'll be late to their wedding."

I smiled. "They're a good pair."

"Yup." Kisshu grinned.

"Hmm?" Reika said in a soft voice. "Mommy looks pretty."

I smiled at her. "You too Reika."

"What about Hiroto?" Hiroto asked.

"Hiroto isn't good-looking at all because he won't listen to Mommy." I said in an amused tone.

"Wah! Hiroto will listen to mommy! Hiroto will listen to mommy!" Hiroto cried.

I picked him up, "Hiroto is always good-looking."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm."

"HAHA! GOTCHA!" Hiroto jumped out of my arms and ran away.

"Why you little…"

Kisshu laughed. "Just leave him alone." He told me. "Does Reika want to play with Hiroto?"

Reika nodded.

"Run along and see if you catch up with him." Kisshu said in a misheivious tone.

"HAI!" Reika ran, pumping her little arms back forth.

I sighed. "It's not fair, they always listen to you, not me." I whined in a childish voice.

He laughed. "That's 'cos I'm the better parent." He boasted.

A vein popped in my head.

"Woah, woah. I was just kidding." Kisshu said raising his hands up in defence.

_**xXx~Time Skip~xXx**_

"That's was one hell of a party!" I cheered entering the room.

"Yup." Kisshu agreed.

The kids were in bed and we had just celebrated Taruto and Pudding's wedding.

"We're alone." Kisshu stated.

"Yeah…?" I asked, confused.

He leant his head towards mine. "You know what this means?"

I blushed.

"Ummm…."

"Don't give me that innocent face I-chi-go." He drawed out. "We've done this before, and I want another kid."

He crushed his lips against mine and forced his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as he began exploring.

Things got snowballing from there.

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

**emotionlesslifygirl: DONE! STORY COMPLETE! Now just because Ichigo and Kisshu have kids doesn't mean I have them. In one of my previous stories someone had asked me if I had them because I had written an epilogue similar to this and I was like HELL NO. My age, kept in secret, is under 15 but over 11! The only thing I know how a baby is created is through **_**it**_**. And yes, I'm afraid to say **_**it**_**. **

**Anyway, enough with my stupid rambling and I really hope you enjoyed this. I know I said there would be two more chapters but I seriously couldn't think of what would happen next. So I just wrote the epilogue. **

**Again, I hoped you enjoyed the story. I will post something else next but it's not a story. It's a page of acknowledgements. You don't have to review, but if you do, constructive criticism is allowed so is criticism but not too harsh please! **


	15. Acknowledgements

**This is a page of acknowledgements, just to say thankyou to those who has subscribed, reviewed, favourited or alerted!**

**MewHarukoxLovesxZelda**

**Sailor Phoneix Black**

**IGoTeeHee**

**Kisshuthekiller**

**Lady-match maker**

**TsubasaFan1230**

**1411alexis**

**Danimewmewaddict**

**At0mskThePirateKing**

**TakkunCat**

**kookies-kisshu**

**BakaSaru89**

**Kisa Kisshu**

**Fuxmax**

**michiko-naoki**

**babeblue22**

**Laylaenchantix101**

**RavenBlud**

**Livingplayanime**

**SakuraXxXIchigo**

**Hope Diamond**

**Powerpunkrat**

**Sun-Chan Kyuubi MewMew**

**XxMoon-chanxX**

**Shadow Raccoon **

**Shadow Wolf,**

**pupLaura on a lazy day**

**cherrysaksblossom**

**Eleone dark01**

**RainingSunshine208**

**MewArctic**

**mew. sugar. pink. strawberry**

**drenlover**

**magykalheart **

**XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX**

**Sugar-San**

**Doodlez1996**

**And to my readers!**

**Thank you for being so supportive of me this whole time, and without you peeps, I don't think I could have continued on. A MAJOR BIG THANKYOU to who thought up half of the plot! **


End file.
